A Spiral into Insanity
by Ayuuni
Summary: Not everyone are born wicked. Some has to succumb to insanity to survive horrors. Tatsumi left his village on a whim one night after a fight with his childhood best friends only to realize he won't return as he captures the attention of the Ice General. This fateful encounter is the start of a downward spiral for our dear hero.


**Prologue**

The room was painted crimson. Chunks of flesh, once human, lay scattered around, each piece no bigger than a fist. A lone figure could be seen standing in the middle of the massacre, smiling. It was not a smile of mere joy nor peace but that of pleasure. As its moment of ecstasy faded it observed itself. As it stood there, covered in the lifeblood of the unlucky, it could truly no longer be called human.

But it was not always like this. Once, it was just like the others. In the past it could have been called kind, gentle, even innocent. Tough it did not miss those days, as it deemed them foolish. It knew better now. It knew better than its old, naïve self. It knew that dreams are for fools and those who don't accept themselves, their true selves, are nothing but cowards. The figure lifted it's blood-covered hand to it's face. Licking it. It felt warmth rush through its body as it tasted the lives of others dance on it's tongue.

Forcing itself back into reality, it turned around and left the room. The two soldiers guarding the room from any uninvited visitors straightened up as their superior approached from within.

"You have been summoned by his highness, the Emperor. You are to leave immediately for the capital, as per orders from the Prime Minister!" stated of the younger one of the two soldiers. Suddenly, the older one stared in fear as he witnessed his fellow guardsman get lifted two feet in the air by the throat. "You will not speak unless ordered" it said, as if speaking to a child. "And until you've gotten permission to voice yourself you shall REMAIN SILENT!" it roared sharply. It released the imbecile and proceeded to watch as the man fell to the ground, desperately gasping for air.

"And regarding your lack of respect..." the young soldier could not so much as react before he felt a sharp cold engulf his left hand, followed by an immense pain. "...I'll just leave this as a reminder". It sheathed it's sword and looked down upon the now crippled man. It observed him with mild interest as he refused to scream._ 'Pity'_ it thought, but it felt slight respect for the Imperial soldier's self-discipline. "You could call me kind, as I left you sword hand intact. But this shall be my only warning. You shall show proper manners around me or you will experience worse pain than you could ever imagine. Is that understood, soldier?" No feelings could be heard from its tone. "Yes, General, it shall not happen again." He said through gritted teeth. "Speak up, soldier, you can barely be heard."

The man used what little energy he had left to get up on his feet. When he got up he lifted his uninjured hand to his forehead in a salute, pressing the other to his body to ease the bleeding. "Sir, General Tatsumi, sir! It shall not happen again, sir!" he said at the top of his lungs. "Good." The General turned to face the other soldier. "Now, Lieutenant, take this man to the infirmary. It would be a shame if he died of blood loss right after my lesson." The Lieutenant, now pale as death itself after witnessing his comrade get mutilated, flinched before responding. "Yes, General! Right at once, sir!" As Tatsumi turned around and left he could hear as the injured man finally collapsed.

_'The Empire must be desperate to bolster its ranks if rabble like these are able to rise into officers. I might have to have a word with General Budo some time later about the matter'_. He left the now dead merchant's house and headed for the palace. The merchant had been providing supplies for the Revolutionary Army and thus he and his family had been executed as traitors against the Empire. The other high ranking officers never took these kind of ordeals in their own hands but left them to the lesser ranks of the army. Tatsumi on the other hand took enjoyment in performing these small tasks. It was his own form of humility, so to speak.

_'Now let's see what our dear Prime Minister Honest has in store for me. Might as well get this over with as quickly as possible, seeing as the man's breath could outright kill a small critter and as for me, I'm rather fond of my sense of smell_'. He chuckled at his own joke before his mind drifted to a certain woman. The only one he deemed his equal and the one able to provide his other favourite kind of pleasure. He suppressed his lust and tried to not long too much for the approaching evening.

* * *

**Hello! Thanks for reading the first part of A Spiral into Insanity! This is my first fanfic and I hope I'll get better att writing in the future :) **

**I got the idea for this because I've allways found the concept of a "broken mind" ineresting and how I really loved the extreme character-development Kaneki in Tokyo Ghoul had to go through. And ofc my favourite OTP is Tatsu/Esde ;) so you'll probably see some of that in the future.**

**English is not my first language so excuse me if there is any errors. I don't know when the actual chapter one will be done but if people are interested I'll put my all into getting it done!**

**Once again, thank you for reading and I would love to get all kinds of tips and ideas!**


End file.
